Noites Frias
by Lyra-Poisonteeth
Summary: Uma simples conversa rotineira, em algum lugar entre o passado e o futuro. "Ah! Isso é perfeito e sempre será." E é por esse motivo, que as noites são cada vez mais frias. (Oneshoot Toko (Toph x Zuko), simples e curta, mas é o que veio na minha mente)


**Sinopse:**_** Uma simples conversa rotineira, em algum lugar entre o passado e o futuro. "Ah! Isso é perfeito e sempre será." E é por esse motivo, que as noites são cada vez mais frias.  
(Oneshoot Toko (Toph x Zuko), simples e curta, mas é o que veio na minha mente)**_

**Avisos: ATLA não me pertence. E aquelas coisas todas de sem fins lucrativos e tal.**

**Imagem de capa: ( art/Toko-Hold-Me-95316553).**

**Nota: essa imagem não se encaixa tão bem na fic quanto a de "E se o sol se apagasse?" se encaixa na mesma, mas foi o melhor que pude arranjar.**

**É apenas uma oneshoot, então não espere muito.**

Não se ouvia nenhum barulho nas proximidades, como se o mundo estivesse quase acabando, também não haviam pessoas próximas a eles. Mas eles estavam lá, e eles desfrutavam o seu momento.

Não pense coisas sujas sobre o que eles estavam fazendo. Um jogo de paisho, uma conversa e alguns copos de chá. Ah! Isso é perfeito, como sempre foi e sempre será.

- É sempre quente assim aqui? Sinceramente, estou começando a sentir falta da temporada com a rainha do açúcar e o cabeça de carne no polo sul. Lá pelo menos não existia chance nenhuma de que eu derretesse a qualquer momento. – uma certa dobradora de terra reclamava.

- não é como se você não disse-se quase a mesma coisa enquanto estávamos no polo sul. Pó que aconteceu com aquele: "queria passar outra temporada jogando paisho com Iroh na terra do fogo, pelo menos lá meu sangue não congela nas veias". – seu tom era irônico – nós estamos aqui, estamos jogando paisho... – Zuko usava roupas simples e vermelhas, que obviamente não seriam apropriadas para a aparição do senhor do fogo em publico.

- E o velho tio está preparando mais um bule de chá. Realmente, aqui está um calor dos infernos. – Toph revirou os olhos cegos – nada mais do que vocês já não estão acostumados. Acho que se tentasse dobrar a terra aqui acabaria por descobrir magma a poucos metros da superfície. – ela usava simples roupas verdes, algo como um top sem mangas e calças compridas... Diferente, se comparado ao que ela costumava vestir enquanto a guerra acontecia.

- Depois de anos você certamente acharia algum fogo. Da próxima vez que quiser viajar vá passar outra temporada com Katara e Aang, mas eu não vou voltar para o congelamento espontâneo tão cedo.

- Como se eu pudesse fazer grandes coisas antes de completar a maior idade. A única coisa que tenho para agradecer a você foi a desculpa que meus pais arranjaram para nunca mais terem que me encarar: "como você fugiu para 'lutar' contra a nação do fogo, nada mais correto que agora a nação do fogo se encarregue de sua criação até que tenha condições de se manter sozinha". Realmente, acho que foi uma das melhores coisas que já ouvi na vida, apezar de agora depender de uma princesa mal humorada e super atarefada e tomar chá com o tio todas as tardes. A única coisa que poderia ser melhor que isso seria que a refeição está pronta nesse exato momento. Estou com fome desde o momento que parei de comer...

- Você não costumava falar tanto antigamente. Está ficando pior que Sokka e seu vicio por carne. – ele suspirou – eu vou ter que aguentar você por mais três anos? Até lá meus ouvidos já terão estourado de tanto ouvir reclamações e insultos.

- Apesar de tudo isso, as noites tem sido frias – ela falou num tom de quase tristeza – Há algo que se possa fazer quanto a isso...

- Nunca vou me acostumar com essas trocas constantes de assuntos... – Zuko sussurrou – Nada que vá fazer muito efeito se você realmente está com frio na capital da nação do fogo. Eu posso deixar algumas velas acessas em seu quarto já que aqui não há necessidade de lareiras nos cômodos. – ele tentou dar a melhor resposta o possível para uma pergunta que ele sequer compreendera o significado.

- As noites tem sido frias – os olhos de Toph estavam perdidamente sérios, enquanto ela resmungava a mesma pequena fraze.

- Toph? – Zuko perguntou – Tudo bem com você? – apesar de tudo, não era comum dela vagar tão facilmente.

- Sim, eu vou para a cama, amanhã será um dia longo... maldita política. – Toph se levantou e começou a sair do cômodo deixando o jogo de paisho pela metade.

- Bons sonhos representante do reino da terra. – Zuko falou sorrindo e vendo ela ir embora

_**Horas depois...**_

- Hey, Princesa... – Toph sussurrou abrindo a porta do quarto do senhor do fogo como se fosse uma criança que busca proteção junto aos pais. – Posso ficar aqui essa noite? É que eu tive um pesadelo...

- Não é como se você realmente esperasse minha permissão – Zuko resmungou

- Obrigada Princesa – ela agradeceu baixinho enquanto se arrastava para o lado vazio da cama. – E... _Hotman_ sabe, as noites tem sido frias...

Mais palavras não precisavam ser ditas. Ele compreendeu exatamente o que ela quis dizer.

_Ah! Isso é perfeito e sempre será._

Zuko se aproximou e a abraçou. – Você não precisa pedir Toph. – Agora sim, o resto da noite seria quente, porque não há nada melhor quem um companheiro de silencio nas noites frias.

**Espero que tenha gostado!**


End file.
